Businesses typically use a variety of display systems to present products to consumers. These display systems often employ a vertical support wall system, such as a pegboard, to which shelves, hooks, and other devices are secured to display products. In order to draw attention to the displayed items and/or assist the consumer in locating items, signs and other identifying indicia are often mounted to the pegboard.
The shelves, hooks, signage and other devices are typically secured to the pegboard with some type of mounting bracket. The use of mounting brackets to secure devices is known in the industry. However, these brackets are often complicated to manufacture, including flaps, notches, multiple angles, and multiple bends, while others are cumbersome to install. Consequently, businesses are continually looking for improved mounting devices.